


I'll be here when you wake

by broodywolf



Series: Marian and Fenris [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr: Reacting to the other one crying about something.</p><p>For once, though, I took a potentially angsty prompt and made it kind of fluffy! So, happy tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hawke couldn’t sleep.

She had to smile to herself at the irony. Months of laying awake at night missing Fenris like somebody had punched a hole in her chest, and now he was here, alive and whole and, currently, sprawled across her bed, yet she couldn’t sleep. It should have been easy. She should have been able to curl into his chest, finally relaxed, at peace in the knowledge that he was safe.

Every time she tried, though, she just… couldn’t. She shut her eyes in another attempt at sleep, and a few moments later she’d find herself opening them again, just… watching.

She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest, each gentle motion echoing through her mind: _He’s alive._

She watched the soft moonlight reflected off his hair where it fell across the pillow, off the lyrium in his skin, pure and untainted: _He’s safe._

She watched _him_ , whole and unharmed and without a doubt the most beautiful sight she’s ever seen, committing every line of him once more to memory with eyes starved for him after so many months apart: _He’s here._

She brought a hand to her mouth to stifle an almost hysterical giggle, her relief and joy suddenly too much to keep in, and found her face wet with tears. She laughed again, or maybe it was a sob, too profound and utterly perplexing an emotion to be expressed by any one sound.

Fenris stirred, probably awoken by her sudden hysterics. His eyes flew open and he immediately frowned, gaze falling to her tear-stained cheeks.

“Hawke, what’s wrong?”

She smiled at him and laughed again, the most joyous sound that had escaped her mouth in months, but for the life of her she could not stop the tears streaming freely down her face.

“Nothing,” she said, still breathless with laughter. “For once, nothing is wrong. I’m just… I’m just so glad you’re here.” Her voice broke slightly on the last word, dissolving into more laugh-sobs, and she sounded completely _ridiculous_ but Fenris just slid a hand into her hair, brushing the tears away with his thumb. He pulled her closer so her forehead rested against his, their legs tangling in the sheets, and reached between them with his other hand to weave their fingers together.

His lips brushed gently against hers as his thumb rubbed soothing circles into her temple.

“Sleep, Hawke. I’ll be here when you wake.”

He smiled softly, and kissed her again with such certainty that she had to believe him.

She let out a deep breath, and with his reassuring words in her mind she shut her eyes, falling asleep with her hand still clasped tightly in his. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt: One character playing with the other's hair. Takes place right after the last one though, so I'm pairing them as one fic.

Hawke scrunched her eyes shut, not wanting to resign herself to being awake just yet. In the lingering haze of half-sleep, her mind began the familiar morning ritual of grief and heartache, hardening herself to the reality of another day spent alone. She allowed herself these moments to wallow in it, to lose herself to the chasm that had opened in her chest when she left him behind.

The morning sun danced against her closed eyelids. She imagined she could almost feel its warmth on her skin, despite the chill of the morning. She pulled the blankets up a bit higher, not yet ready to leave the warmth of the bed. Fenris rolled over beside her, sighing contentedly into her neck as one arm wrapped around her waist.

_Fenris_.

Her eyes flew open, and were greeted by the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. There he was, solid and warm and _real_. She let out a silent huff of laughter, a giddy sort of warmth filling her to bursting as she remembered their reunion. She wanted to crush him to her, hold him tight, kiss him _senseless_ , but his face was relaxed in slumber still, and she hated to wake him.  

She ran her fingers softly through his hair, hopefully gentle enough not to rouse him, but she needed to _touch_ , to convince her weary subconscious that this wasn’t another dream.

His hair had grown long, a cascade of white locks fanning out over her shoulder where he’d rested his head. She wondered if it had been a conscious decision on his part, or if he just hadn’t been bothered to cut it. The latter, probably, knowing him. It suited him, though. And the way he’d looked the day before, hair pulled back loosely, a few strands escaping to hang about his face… it was practically unfair.

As she studied him, she could see the moment he began to wake, his brows scrunching together slightly.

“Hawke?”

“Morning, sleepyhead,” she whispered, heart feeling lighter than it had in many long months. His eyes opened, and as he looked up at her she saw the furrow in his brow that meant he was trying to give her a look of fond exasperation, but the breathtaking smile spreading across his face ruined the effect somewhat. Not that she minded, of course; she lived for his smiles.

He propped himself up on one elbow, sliding a hand under  her neck to bring their lips together lazily. She buried her fingers gladly into his hair, fingers scratching lightly along his scalp as she melted into the kiss.

Fenris let out a muffled sound that she couldn’t quite decipher, but the kiss became something more urgent, needy, lips pressed harshly against her own, his tongue demanding entrance, devouring, claiming. He slid one leg between hers, settling his weight over her. A low noise sounded in his throat—a groan, or perhaps something a little more feral. She let herself be lost in the onslaught, let him take from her what he needed.

He broke the kiss a moment later, breath heavy on her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Hawke,” he said, voice thick with emotion, and she could feel rather than see the furrow of his brow, “Promise me you will never do this again. I can’t…”

She moved her hands to his face, lifting slightly so she could look him in the eye.

“Fenris, I don’t think I could leave you again if I tried. You have no idea how hard it’s been, even just getting up out of bed each morning without you there—”

“I have a very good idea, actually,” he growled, and she winced slightly at the hint of real anger in his voice.

“Right. Of course you do. Maker, I’m an idiot.”

“I won’t argue,” he said, but he was smirking at her, and the knot in her heart loosened a little.

“Forgive me?”

He sighed, and ran a thumb gently across her cheek.

“Hawke, you were forgiven the moment I laid eyes on you. I wish only to see you safe.”

She blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over as he spoke. Hands still on his face, she pulled him down slightly so she could press another kiss to his lips. He pulled back after a moment though, eyes fixed intently on her own.

“If you ever take it on yourself to make decisions like that for me again—”

“I won’t. You have my word. Together, always.”

His face softened into a smile, and he collapsed back onto the bed, still half on top of her. His head came to rest on her shoulder again, and wove her fingers back into his hair.

“I like it, you know. The hair,” she said.

He snorted. “It’s ridiculous, I know, I’ve been meaning to cut it.”

“What!?” she cried, perhaps a bit too loudly, if his flinch was anything to go by. “Sorry, sorry. What I meant to say was: I would really rather you didn’t.”

“You’re serious?”

“You have _no_ idea.” She ran her fingers along his scalp for emphasis.

“Well, if you insist,” he said, leaning into her touch.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, fingers still carding through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

“Hmmm, if you keep that up I just might be convinced,” Fenris practically purred, eyes closing in contentment.

“I think we can come to an arrangement,” she said, happily continuing to play with his gorgeous hair. It was a small price to pay to see a smile on his face.


End file.
